


Their Own Little Snow Globe World

by Irhaboggles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cabin, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gay, KaraLena, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, Romance, Snow, SuperCorp, Valentine's, Winter, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: It was SUPPOSED to have been a nice little winter weekend getaway, but when Kara and Lena get snowed into their private cabin, the initial plan gets ditched. Luckily though (and as cliche as it is), the only thing either of them needed to be happy was each other. Just the two of them in their own little snow globe world...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Their Own Little Snow Globe World

" _How about… we're in a cabin… deep in the woods… in the middle of a snowstorm?" Lena had asked. "Just the two of us, cozied up by the fire, listening to the snow and the wind through the trees… in our own little world… Doesn't that sound perfect?"_

ooo

"Well, maybe not _perfect_ , but still highly enjoyable," Kara replied two weeks later. Like a prophecy fulfilled, she and Lena were side by side on the couch, a gentle inferno roaring softly before them as the winter wind howled through the trees outside. She smiled and rested her head on Lena's shoulder, snuggling up to the Luthor and becoming incredibly affectionate.

Lena, meanwhile, looked torn. Although there was a small smile on her face (she was clearly delighted at such a positive reception from the person she loved most in the world), she also still looked so uncertain. Not only was she new to such affection, but she also felt bad that their weekend getaway had not gone as planned.

The two had arrived at the cabin just last night, and on _that_ night, everything had truly been perfect. It had still been cold and snowy then, but it hadn't been so bad that they'd been physically trapped inside the cabin. On the contrary, they'd spent a pleasant evening just watching the snowfall on the mountains in the distance. But that was exactly what awaited them the next morning. They'd both slept in incredibly late, and once they'd sleepily made their way downstairs and to the door, it was already too late. There was a huge pile of snow right in the way and the hinges had been all but frozen solid. Even their best attempts ultimately amounted to nothing.

Suffice to say, after that, they'd resigned themselves to spending the entire day inside. They just literally could not get any door or window open! Or even if they did, there was always so much snow on the other side that escape was still impossible. And because this cabin was private, built and owned by Lena, it was not in a public place that could be easily reached. Help was still on its way, and the two were not in danger of being stuck forever, but it was still going to take a day or two for anyone to get up there. Such was the drawback of a _private_ getaway.

But by the same token, because it was a private cabin, it had a lot of extra amenities and luxuries that a normal cabin at a public camp might've lacked. The cabin was also a lot cozier and cleaner. It was in far better condition than the average cabin. They also had WiFi and cell service (as per Lena's request), so that had enabled them to call for help and it had helped them pass the time.

"You think I would've thought to invest in some way to clear out the snow though!" Lena sighed ruefully. How did someone as brilliant as she forget a detail as small and obvious as that?

"Don't worry, Lena, it's ok," Kara's soothing voice cut through Lena's self-doubt. "We all make mistakes, and this one wasn't even that bad. You may think it was a silly oversight on your part, but trust me, you're totally fine!"

"I guess," Lena sighed, still sounding embarrassed. Kara smiled kindly at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is still one of the funnest vacations I've ever had," she said.

"Funnest isn't a word, Kara," Lena replied in deadpan, but Kara could still see the amusement on her face.

"Well, you got my point, so that's all that matters to me!" she replied proudly.

"Aren't you a journalist though?" Lena teased, a real smile finally spreading across her face. Kara felt even prouder then.

"Only when I'm on the clock," she replied with a wink, and Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean, I'm glad that we got to spend this time together too," she promised Kara. "Like you said, just getting to be with you has been so incredible! But I guess I just wish we could've done _more_ , you know? If I'd wanted to say indoors, I would've just brought you to my apartment!"

"Fair enough!" Kara couldn't stop a laugh. "That certainly would've saved us the drive up here! And I have to admit, I'm a bit bummed out that I didn't get you to make any snowmen or snow angels! And we didn't get to have our snowball fight!"

"Glad you have your priorities in order," Lena interrupted with a snort.

"Or that I didn't bully you into sledding," Kara continued with a wink.

"Oh god, maybe it's a good thing we got stuck inside!" Lena said with a look of mock horror. She'd gone sledding with Kara once before, earlier that winter, and it had been… interesting. Kara was a real thrill-seeker, and sometimes, she would just use her _body_ as the sled. She'd forced Lena to try it too, and it had been the most terrifying 18 seconds of her life. It felt like being on a water slide, but with more cold and less control.

"Well, you aren't wrong about that either!" Kara laughed. "Like, seriously, this vacation has been pretty good to me. I mean, first we got to sleep in super late. Then I got to drown myself in hot chocolate and stuff my face with leftover Christmas candy. Then we got to play some video games together and I bullied you into watching some rom-coms and old Christmas movies. Now we're just enjoying each other's presence and conversation and the fridge is still full and we still have so many more games, books and movies! And best of all, we've had no interruption!

"I mean, yeah, there was that hour or two we tried to pry the door down and we called basically everyone in our contact list, but aside from that, you can't deny that it's been a pretty relaxing trip. Just you, me and the cabin! And it's a _really nice_ cabin! And hey, we aren't even in any real danger. They even said help should be here by tomorrow morning. It's been a good weekend!" Kara stretched in satisfaction, wrapping an arm around Lena as she did so.

"You're impossible," Lena snorted, rolling her eyes again, but as Kara wrapped her arm around Lena, Lena was quick to snuggle into her embrace. She may not have been the world's most affectionate person, but Kara brought out another side in her, and for once in her life, the Luthor was unafraid to revel in the comfort being offered to her. It felt really nice and cozy in Kara's arms. It was enough to make the fire look frigid!

And Kara had a point. Even though things hadn't gone according to plan, it had still been a pretty nice vacation, all else considered. The howling snowstorm outside finally seemed beautiful and peaceful, almost melodic, now that Lena had Kara, the couch and the fire all keeping her warm and cozy. It really was exactly like she'd said: their own little world. Just the two of them. Didn't it sound perfect? It was their own little snow globe world and Lena wanted to take the moment and freeze it in time forever. The cabin, the fire, the snow, the couch, the forest.

"But none of those are the most important thing," Kara said, finally sounding serious. "The most important thing is you," she pulled Lena in closer and smiled warmly at her. "And me," she added with a little chuckle that Lena echoed before they both settled into a peaceful silence once again. They allowed the crackling, rumbling fire and the distant, sighing wind to wash over them as they continued to sit in silence, just watching the golden flames flicker and dance. Lena finally rested her head against Kara just as Kara was doing to her, and she reached out to take one of Kara's hands. As soon as their fingers were intertwined, Kara gave Lena's hand a little squeeze.

The two sat in silence for another minute more before Lena finally spoke up.

"Kara," she said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" there was a low, drowsy hum to Kara's voice, but she was still awake.

"I- I-… I…" for a moment, it looked like Lena's nerves were going to fail. But a second later, her eyes narrowed in determination. "I… love you."

"Oh. Lena…" Kara sat up, voice hushed with awe and love. She looked so touched. But it made Lena uncomfortable. She also sat up and looked away, embarrassed and nervous, pulling her hand away from Kara's.

"No, wait," Kara pleaded gently, reaching for Lena's hand again. "It's cold without you here." Lena still didn't look at her, but she did allow Kara to take her hand a second time. Lena seemed like a statue, so motionless, but so stiff. Kara gave her a pitying smile.

"Lena, I love you too," she promised, snuggling up to Lena since Lena didn't seem ready to snuggle up to her. It was the response Lena was hoping to hear, but she was still too wary to fully believe it, just because it was so much more complicated than something as simple as a four-letter word.

"It's more than that, Kara," she sighed, sounding upset and melancholy. But Kara remained calm and stalwart.

"I know," she promised Lena gently. "Because I feel the same…" then she raised Lena's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Kara felt Lena twitch once as every part of her body got a little bit tenser, but she did not pull away. Instead, for a solid 10 seconds, she could only sit there, still facing away from Kara, but motionless. But after those 10 seconds had passed, Lena seemed to process some of what had just happened. Lena finally turned to look Kara in the eye again, and even though there was confusion in hers, the understanding in Kara's assuaged all of her fears. Theirs had always been an interesting, powerful relationship. Even when they'd first met, they'd had some sort of connection where words weren't always necessary. This effect was coming full force now.

Neither Kara nor Lena said anything else, but neither of them needed to. In just a few glances, just a few caresses, the messages were sent and received loud and clear. Although this trip had started off as a simple vacation for two best friends, over the course of it, both of them had realized that it was so much more than that. Even though neither of them could pin down when exactly the platonic feelings began to change, they could both agree that as they sat there together on the couch, before the fire and surrounded by ice and snow, they were both definitely on the same page then. All that was left to do was…

Hands locked. Eyes locked. It was hard to say who started moving first, or if it had been a silent, subconscious, mutual agreement and they'd both started moving at the same time. Either way, the end game was the same. Before either of them knew it, lips were locked as well. Soft and gentle, but also earnest, passionate and fierce. Over and over, their whole bodies soon joining the "dance" and intertwining. No matter how cold it was outside, there was more than enough warmth inside the cabin to keep them going all night long.

ooo

" _How about… we're in a cabin… deep in the woods… in the middle of a snowstorm?" Lena had asked. "Just the two of us, cozied up by the fire, listening to the snow and the wind through the trees… in our own little world… Doesn't that sound perfect?"_

"Yes, Lena, yes it does. It sounds _absolutely_ perfect. Just like you. And our own little snow globe world."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For one of my best friends and fellow Wattpad user: IanGrace. I'm so sorry this took me so long to write, but I finally got it done! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, for everyone else, consider this a late V Day fic LOL
> 
> And this is an S2 AU. I don't have an exact spot for it in the timeline, but I imagine it happening some time in S2
> 
> Also also, yes, Kara is still Supergirl in this fic, she just can't use her powers to set them free because Lena's right there. And sure, she could distract Lena and THEN break down the door, but maybe Kara just WANTED to spent that quality time alone with Lena. Can you blame her? LOL


End file.
